Future?
by Lexilu1220
Summary: The Barrier fell and They came. Will Tsuna be able to survive? Zombie AU Not sure about the rating but T for now.
1. prologue

Faster, I need to run faster, _they_ 're closing in. My legs are killing me but I need to… my breath is short, it's doing nothing to help my headache. Stop don't think about unwanted thoughts, just, just run. I hear noises behind, grunting from _them_ and the crashing noises _they_ cause by bumping into things in the hallway. I hear _them_ coming closer and closer and closer. What was I told again? Right, _they_ can hear well, really well but _they_ can't see.

I take a turn and hide in a closet. My hands come over my mouth and I try to not make any noise. _Please, let them pass just like that_. I try to believe in these words and maybe… I hear _them_ passing by, ever so slowly. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears and I hope whatever higher being there is out there that _they_ don't hear it. Minutes tick on the clock feeling like hours, I lean on the door and listen. After I'm sure I can't hear anything, I take a deep breath and relax, as much as I can.

I'm crying, it's been hours now, perhaps, hours since the district's Barrier fell and chaos have come. I'm crying for my mother, who was one of the firsts to… to _die._ I'm crying because it's been maybe over sixteen hours since I started running and it's my first break from all the tension since then. I'm crying because of the past, I'm crying because of the future, I'm crying… what future?

* * *

 **Please read and review! And tell me what you think** **because I don't know if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Today, we are going to review the history of the past century. Please open the page 27 of your manual. Adashino-san, would you please read the first page?"

"Yes sir" a girl at the front of the classroom stood up and started reading aloud. _"_ _It has been more than a hundred years that we have been aware of their_ _existence. The first apparition was made in 1852 in Vancouver, Canada. The specimen was thought o be dead after an accident but it came back to life after a few hours, it is still not known today why this phenomena occur to certain person. To counter it, many experiments were made but all stay unsuccessful to this day._

 _After this one, many others occurred and now more than half of the population became what we call them now, the Undead._

 _The Undead have the particularity of not seeing anything, but to compensate it, their earring is well beyond normal human's. They are also known for not feeling any emotion and for not thinking, beside one thing: hunger. They are feared for it because instead of craving for what a living person would, they crave for human meat, alive human that is._

 _For this, the government of many countries have built up what we call the Barriers. They are walls made of a special material that us, normal civilians, do not know about. But they protect us from the Undead roaming freely outside. Now, only big cities of the past still stand, we call them districts and they are all independents because contacts with others districts is a sign of weakness and it is also difficult. We are in a period where every government tries to be the first one to annihilate the Undead and it is difficult because more than sometimes, the Undead destroy communication lines outside the Barriers._

 _Many government tried to annihilate the Undead but it is proved to be difficult because of their sheer number and their hard bodies. The only way to stop them is to destroy their head, their only soft part, but unfortunately they are agile and most of the time they already bit the person before._

 _Now if normal humans are bitten on the head, they die, but if they are bitten to death elsewhere, they unfortunately become an Undead."_

"Now about…" The teacher continued. Most of the class had started to doze off, having heard that since the day they were old enough to understand. But one boy listened attentively, he was named Sawada Tsunayoshi, nicknamed Dame-Tsuna because he was no good in all he did, not that he didn't try.

That day had started as all others for him, he had breakfast with his mother then came to school and was bullied by almost everyone during and after each class. While every day was like that, he couldn't help but feel that something was off, his mind kept bugging him to be careful. Usually, it did that when he would be badly bullied after school but today was far worse and he tried to concentrate with all his might on his history class but with no avail, it didn't stop or even calm down.

He looked outside the window, but he just saw the walls not that far, his mother was poor and his father was somewhere he didn't know. And since the cheaper houses where near the walls, he lived ten meters beside them. His school was also cheap and but still at about one kilometer from the walls and he had a good way on foot each morning.

Suddenly something caught his attention, at first he thought it was his imagination but after staring at it for five minutes, he was sure, the walls were trembling! He stood up from his seat in shock and looked at his classmate, he was apparently not the only one to have seen it and many were staring in outside. When the teacher saw everybody looking outside, he too, turned his head. At that moment, the ground started to shake and many fell on the ground, some started screaming and crying. Then a deafening sound was heard, followed by a blinding white light. And every thing was propelled in every direction. Tsuna was himself propelled against a wall and lost consciousness.

* * *

When he came to, he blinked many times as his head was killing him. Slowly, he moved his head right and left, everything he saw was destroyed, the roof wasn't there anymore and there was so much blood, he started to remember what happened and stood up in panic but swayed a bit on his feet. He calmed down and looked up at the sky, the sun didn't move much, he must have been out for about thirty minutes.

Tsuna started to advance unstably, he felt pain in his arm every time he moved it a bit, he looked down at it and saw a piece of glass embed in it, fortunately the bleeding had stopped. His face paled and he quickly took it out, after that he tore off a part of his shirt and bandaged it around the wound. Grateful his mother was a nurse and taught him somethings. Thinking of his mother brought him back to reality, he had to find someone! He searched around for somebody, but all he saw were bodies, he tried in vain to wake some of them but suddenly a sound made him turn around, hopeful.

What he saw made his blood turn into ice. An Undead was behind at a good fifteen meters and it was munching something, or rather, someone. Tsuna recognized it as Adashino-san, his classmate. Tears started running down his face as he watched it, unable to do anything, that's when he a thought occurred to him, there was an Undead here, inside the district, he looked for the walls but he saw something far worse than just the walls breached, a hole, an enormous hole starting far before where the walls should have been and finishing just two hundred meters before the school. He looked helplessly at where houses should have been, at where his home should have been with his mother but nothing was there, just the hole.

Another crunch resonated and he turned again toward the Undead. That when he realized it was not time to mourn, but time to escape. He had to find a safe place to run, a place where he could have his base for the time being before trying to reach the airport at the other side of the district. From what he could see the walls were destroyed only at this side. He had to move away from the Undeads he could see everywhere in the streets right now. He remembered what he knew about the Undead, they couldn't see but could hear. They were agile, fast and strong in the upper part of their body but they couldn't run. He had to move fast but quietly. He took a breath to calm himself and stood remembered had no weapon but his instincts told him he did't need anything beside his own hand and strangely, he decided to trust them.

He looked toward the Undead one last time and turned to the door, or what stayed of it, and dashed. He ran with all his might towards the stairs, dodged the boulders on the floor, leaped over holes in the ground, by now some Undeads were starting to come his way but he didn't stop. When he finally arrived on the first floor, he was a little happy having to run from his bully all the time, the stamina and strength in his legs were nothing to laugh off. He didn't stop and burst through the front door of the school.

The first thing Tsuna saw, was about fifty Undeads with their heads turned to him, he started to tremble but he wanted to survive, he didn't know why but he had to, something in him told him that. He took a deep breath and started running between them. He was suddenly surrounded in all directions and he couldn't move, the Undeads were slowly closing on him, that when he saw her, or more like _it_. His mother was among them, marching toward him slowly, one hand bitten off and the other reaching for Tsuna.

The tears and trembles were unstoppable, he wanted to break down, he wanted, he wanted… He didn't know, the will to fight slowly slipped away and he fell on his knees, desperation everywhere in his mind as he watched his mother lifeless eyes staring back at him. He wanted to scream, to do _something_ but all he could do was watch, watch as his death was coming closer.

Then something awoke inside him, a will to live he didn't know he had, all his memories from his mother came back to mind and Tsuna remembered, the nights passed near the fire in his garden when he was little, his mother telling him stories and he remembered one in particular, one night where he pretended to fall asleep just for the fun of it. His mother was crying, he had panicked but continued to feign sleep, he didn't know why. And he heard her: " I know I am not a good mother to you, Tsu-kun. I couldn't even get to your father to stay with us Tsu-kun, but please, grow strong, always do what you think is right and please, _please,_ do not have any regrets." Then she had kissed him on the check. At that time, he didn't fully understand what she said but now, even if his mother wasn't really alive anymore, now he wanted to make her proud. And if making her proud would be stopping her from killing him or someone else, he would do it.

Resolve appeared in his teary eyes, he stood up slowly and gazed straight at his mother, Tsuna gathered all the strength he could muster in his right fist and punched. He punched the head of his own mother with all he had, he heard a horrible crunch, he felt as the bones caved against his fingers and finally, he saw the body of the one who gave him birth fall to the floor to never get up again.

Everything that happened afterwards was a blur, Tsuna beat to the ground every Undead in the vicinity all the while crying his heart out. When nothing was left, he didn't even have the time to breath and had to run, more Undead were behind him and coming for him. He started to run, without looking back, in the direction opposite of the enormous hole, toward an elementary school...

* * *

Faster, I need to run faster, _they_ 're closing in. My legs are killing me but I need to… my breath is short, it's doing nothing to help my headache. Stop don't think about unwanted thoughts, just, just run. I hear noises behind, grunting from _them_ and the crashing noises _they_ cause by bumping into things in the hallway. I hear _them_ coming closer and closer and closer. What was I told again? Right, _they_ can hear well, really well but _they_ can't see.

I take a turn and hide in a closet. My hands come over my mouth and I try to not make any noise. _Please, let them pass just like that_. I try to believe in these words and maybe… I hear _them_ passing by, ever so slowly. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears and I hope whatever higher being there is out there that _they_ don't hear it. Minutes tick on the clock feeling like hours, I lean on the door and listen. After I'm sure I can't hear anything, I take a deep breath and relax, as much as I can.

I'm crying, it's been hours now, perhaps, hours since the district's Barrier fell and chaos have come. I'm crying for my mother, who was one of the firsts to… to _die._ I'm crying because it's been maybe over sixteen hours since I started running and it's my first break from all the tension since then. I'm crying because of the past, I'm crying because of the future, I'm crying… what future?

* * *

 **Here we go! First real chapter! The other one is a sorta prologue! Thanks for those who have read till here! And a bigger thank you for those have reviewed/ will review!**

 ** **For the review of** 97fizhy03dt - I won't make any pairing, I think….^_^**


End file.
